Problem: Luis is a farmer. He plants $6$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $2$ beans. How many beans did Luis plant in the field?
Answer: The number of beans that Luis planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of beans} \times 2\text{ beans per row}$ $6\text{ rows of beans} \times 2\text{ beans per row} = 12$ beans